Tricky Towers
by Miss.Ethel
Summary: Les histoires de Palapin et de Fantoucan, écrites à ma façon


Il y avait une fois Dans un Royaume situé loin, très loin, à des années lumières de notre terre, Une académie de magie qui formait des mages et des sorciers dés leur plus tendre enfance. Cette école était une des seules du pays et possédait une renommée importante qui poussait chaque années des centaines, des milliers... Que dis-je ? des milliards de familles à s'endetter pour faire entrer leurs enfants dans cette école. Cependant, très peu d'entre-elles réussissaient en raison d'une sélection très poussée et d'un nombre de place limité. Une année, la sélection fut particulièrement poussée et seulement une dizaines d'enfants entre six et sept ans furent retenus par les professeurs pour entrer en première année.

L'un s'appelait Palapin, il n'était pas très grand ni très fort, c'était même tout le contraire, c'était un gamin chétif et extrêmement timide. Il n'avait pas de famille et avait vécu les premières années de sa vie dans un orphelinat. Cependant, peu après avoir fêté les six ans du jeune garçon, l'orphelinat dans lequel il était dû fermer ses portes, le laissant seul sans endroit où aller. Par le plus pur dès hasard l'académie, s'intéressa aux capacités du jeune garçon et après de longues réflexion, elle décida de le prendre gratuitement sous son aile. C'est ainsi que Palapin se retrouva sur les bancs de la meilleure école de magie de tout le pays au milieu d'enfants tous plus vieux que lui. Sa jeunesse et son accueil gratuit à l'académie ne furent pas très appréciés et le pauvre enfant se retrouva à être martyrisé par tous ses camarades de classe. Tous... Sauf un : Fantoucan.

Ce dernier venait d'une famille riche possédait une grande influence dans tout le pays et dont tous les enfants avaient été accepté à l'académie. Fantoucan était le plus jeune de tous ses frères et le dernier à entrer à l'académie. C'était un grand garçon venant d'atteindre sa septième année et que rien ne prédestinait à rencontrer Palapin. Néanmoins, vous savez ce que l'on dit, le hasard fait bien les choses. Un jour alors qu'il se promenait dans l'académie, Fantoucan vint à croiser un petit groupe d'élève qui martyrisait un jeune Palapin en larmes. Outré face à cette profonde injustice, le plus âgé alla porter secours au plus jeune. « Lâchez-le ! Il ne vous a rien fait » Hurla le petit garçon à la bande de brutes qui traumatisait Palapin. À l'entente de ses mots, les brutes se retournèrent en direction de l'autre élève avec un regard mauvais. L'un d'eux dévisagea longuement le nouvel arrivant pour finir par ouvrir la bouche « qu'est-ce que t'as toi ? Ce morveux n'a pas sa place ici ! Il n'a même pas payé !

\- Et Alors ? Répliqua Fantoucan. Il mérite autant d'être ici que n'importe lequel d'entre vous. Si ce n'est pas plus. »

Pas un mot ne sortit de la bouche des brutes tandis que Palapin profitait de la situation pour venir se réfugier derrière son "sauveur" l'air terrifié. Voyant cela, les brutes s'en allèrent laissant les deux enfants faire connaissance. Ainsi, À compter de ce jour Palapin et Fantoucan devinrent amis.

Les années passèrent, les deux enfants grandirent. Palapin devint plus fort, apprit à se battre et gagna en habileté et en ruse afin de pouvoir se venger de ceux qui l'avaient traumatisé plus jeune. Ainsi, il n'avait plus besoin de l'aide de Fantoucan. D'ailleurs pour parler de leur amitié, ils restèrent amis pendant très longtemps mais la rivalité les rattrapa. En effet, devinrent les meilleurs élèves de leur classe et petit à petit, la rivalité les rattrapa au point de presque briser leur amitié. Pour vous priver de tout suspense, c'est ce qu'il advint. Le jour de l'examen pour devenir mage, nos deux amis durent s'affronter et ce fut loin d'être une tâche facile. En effet, ce combat déciderait de qui des deux garçons obtiendrait le titre de magicien et pourrait ainsi exercer immédiatement sa fonction.

En soi, L'épreuve pouvait paraître simple mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Chacun devait réalisé la tour la plus haute possible en assemblant les pièces qui tombaient du ciel et en veillant à ce que tout soit stable. Le top Départ fut donné, les pièces tombèrent du ciel. Palapin prit rapidement la tête de la course grâce à une stabilité parfaitement maîtrisée. Cependant... Fantoucan le rattrapa rapidement grâce aux bienfaits du lierre qui assurait un bon équilibre à sa tour. Le match était serré, plus les tours grimpaient, plus le vent soufflait Mais l'arrivée était proche... Il ne restait plus qu'une pièce à poser pour les deux et Palapin avait Encore un pouvoir pouvant déstabiliser son ami.

Fantoucan réussira-t-il à poser la dernière pièce ?

Palapin utilisera-t-il son dernier sort ?

Qui sera le vainqueur ?

Suite à ce suspense insoutenable, il est temps de stopper notre feuilletons et de passer à la pub. La suite au prochain épisode. Bien cordialement,

Ethel Crowley


End file.
